federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - September, 2383
This page chronicles posts #11241-11360 and spans the time of September 1st to September 30th of the year 2383. *CP - August, 2383 *CP - October, 2383 Earth Plots First Week On the first day of classes, MARGIANNE SAVOI is off to a bad start when she thinks she is pregnant. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE questions her about it and make plans to get it checked. Nervous about his future, ANDRUS isn’t in the mood, which worries VYLIN ELBRUNNE. He explains the situation as if it were happening to someone else and expressed it just reminded him of Edwards conception. Finally, ANDRUS and MARGIANNE make it to the doctors, finding out that she is not pregnant after all. Third Week Gearing up for their anniversary, VYLIN ELBRUNNE wants to spice up their lives and have another baby. She tells ANDRUS ELBRUNNE and they agree to go off injections in October. Cardassia Plots First Week Finally back from all her business trips, QUESTA DAMAR is happy to see GWENI DAMAR again, both very pregnant and talking about their impending births. DURAS VENIK returns home from his time out, telling KOHSII VENIK about Kassat and meeting new friends at the theatre. A few days later, KOHSII goes into labour. DURAS and JEVRIN VENIK visit with her at the hospital to see BRY VENIK (September 05, 2383). The Damar wives both pop as well, prompting CORAT DAMAR to take the week off after urging from YORKIN KORINAS. CORAT DAMAR JR. and DIORI DAMAR are born (September 06, 2383). Bajor Plots First Week Planning their wedding, ALLYSANN KNIGHT and KIAN MAENAK (KEHAL S’HARIEN) discuss tentative dates, wishing to be around December so Khoal can be there, but Ally doesn’t want to be really pregnant. Later, ALLY and KIAN are surprised with a communication telling them the S’Harien grandparents are on Vulcan looking to see Khoal. Knowing that Munaziki’s is opening this week, fN’LANI UNA (LIYAH CULLEN) convinces KITAAN to go with her in their own celebrations, as well as celebrating ELLIANA DHAJA’s second birthday. Second Week Seeing a client, DENORIAN THAY speaks with a high ranking Admiral named AMELIA HEMPLEY who is upset that her husband has taken her dog and she can’t get it back. fN’LANI visits Varnadas where she makes a point to see HAYDEN IOAN. She finds he is very different as a child and offers to help teach him piano. Looking for people to join his excavation team, KITAAN seeks out SIOMANE INDIA NESRIN and invites her to the ice temple site. JULIAN BASHIR and RAJA BASHIR decide to tell VIDIAL TARLICA about the pregnancy, making her faint in the process! Third Week While taking a walk, AMITY IOAN runs into T’POK who is in the park. She senses from him, he is more lonely than usual and offers for him to come to the estate and have dinner. Fourth Week Thinking of discussion with T’Pok, AMITY IOAN talks to YINTAR IOAN about bringing the Vulcan over for dinner. He agrees, however it is with reservations. Preparing for the ice temple trip, SIOMANE INDIA NESRIN convinces SIOMANE POLREN NESRIN that they should keep her pregnancy between them. Thinking about MARGIANNE SAVOI, T’POK contacts her over subspace to catch up with her, explaining there is an intell conference in October and he will be coming. Wishing to keep in contact with ‘family’ fN’LANI UNA visits with FARAN UNA and tells him her true identity. He is shocked, but takes in all the information he can about raising the kids. After dinner at Varnadas, AMITY and T’POK discuss Yintar’s peacocking behaviour. Taking about the boys immaturity and coping with emotional responses. fN’LANI continues with her friendship with HAYDEN IOAN and goes horse back riding. They talk about sex, Lani telling him to wait as long as he can because it is important. At the ice temple, KITAAN DHOW and INDIA get to work on collecting samples. Entering through a small hole, they find a strange bug there that seems to have awakened from the heat. Unable to get out, they call for help. KITAAN and INDIA wait for help and they blow open a bigger hole, only to have an Ensign crushed and another bitten. The bug bites paralyse the victims for eggs to start growing. KITAAN has to burn the living Ensigns arm and kill the bugs. He finishes it and passes out from the exertion before rescued from another entrance. KITAAN wakes up in the hospital where fN’LANI is waiting for him, filling him in on the story and India’s pregnancy. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Having another trip out, KITAAN DHOW, SIOMANE POLREN NESRIN and SIOMANE INDIA NESRIN are happy to enjoy some time together. Kitaan mentions a dig up in the artic, while India gets curious about fN’LANI UNA (LIYAH CULLEN). When CORBAN MADDIX shows up on the scene, however, Kitaan steps in and invites the girl over. They all talk, Lani giving away some future secrets before having a romantic dance with Kitaan. RAJA BASHIR is packing away some of her old things, prompting JULIAN BASHIR to wonder why. She admits she is four months pregnant with their son! Second Week Keeping up with their relationship, fN’LANI UNA and KITAAN DHOW are getting closer and closer. They talk about each other and where to go agreeing that they won’t rush things and go with the flow. SHAWN MUNROE is told about a new discovery on Bajor involving a temple under the ice which has started to melt. He enlists KITAAN to get a team together to study the temple in hopes this will give the El Aurian more confidence. SHAWN and KEIKO ISHIKAWA get an unexpected visit from REBECCA WOODS nee MUNROE who explains that she had eloped (August 21, 2383). Third Week Hearing about a conference on Andora, SHAWN MUNROE invites ASHLEY MOSS along with him. The conference surrounds an ancient Aenar relic. CORBAN MADDIX has plans to get together with MATTHEW HUNTER but when the man doesn’t show up he seeks him out. He walks in on Hunter having sex with an obese woman and the trauma makes him go blind. Finishing preparations to go to the temple site, KITAAN DHOW and fN’LANI UNA discuss their relationship and decide that afterwards they will be an official couple. Fourth Week Back from the conference, SHAWN MUNROE and ASHLEY MOSS talk about the incident at the ice temple and what will happen to the relic after it is cleared for removal from the planet. SHAWN realizes that KITAAN is back to work and talks to him about the ice temple, explaining that he is being considered for the Meritorious Service Ribbon. KITAAN is later treated on his birthday by fN’LANI who gets him a hologlobe of El Auria and some risque lingerie. Talking about how far they are going to go, fN’LANI and KITAAN get more physical and she gives him oral, which advances their relationship. SHAWN goes home, finally able to talk to KEIKO ISHIKAWA about his trip, worrying her with the Changling, while he gets annoyed by her taking an assignment on Earth for three months, starting in December. Vulcan Plots Second Week Visiting with her son KHOAL S’HARIEN, ALLYSANN KNIGHT starts to feel guilty when Khoal talks about coming back. Unable to say no to his tears and pleading, she agrees to make plans to bring him back with her, as well as informed him of a ‘new’ daddy. ALLY then speaks with AN’TA S’HARIEN and SOR’LAN S’HARIEN about their intentions on Vulcan. Both of them express that they have rights to their grandchild and make arrangements for a dinner. At the dinner, KHOAL, ALLY and KIAN MAENAK (KEHAL S’HARIEN) are drugged by AN’TA and SOR’LAN, resulting in Khoal being kidnapped. Third Week Waking up after being drugged, ALLYSANN KNIGHT quickly goes back to the hotel to try and find Khoal. There, she runs into SOR’LAN S’HARIEN and attempts to stop him, but he is able to drug her, kidnapping her as well. Now on the shuttle, SOR’LAN reveals that he is not Khoal’s grandfather but a T’Kassus supporter by the name of LETEK. KHOAL S’HARIEN, is being brainwashed by SELI who is posing as AN’TA S’HARIEN. He thinks his mother has abandoned him and they are taking him to Romulus. KHOAL and ALLY are finally reunited and he explains to her that going to Romulus is better because Romulans are better in general and Ally starts to worry about Khoal’s mindset. ALLY and SELI have a brief conversation about their intentions and Ally brings up another little boy they could use instead - Rahel T’Kassus. Fourth Week Now awake and starting to look for his fiance, KIAN MAENAK (KEHAL S’HARIEN) is visited by SYBIL KNIGHT, Ally’s mother. She questions his motives while he keeps his true identity a secret. KHOAL S’HARIEN is told about Rahel and convinced that he is being replaced by another boy. He confronts his mother on it and ALLYSANN KNIGHT is able to get through to her son some about the recent events. Finally to the planet Rahel is on, ALLY and SELI (AN’TA S’HARIEN) beam down and sneak into the boys house. Once they have Rahel, KHOAL is beamed to Ally and they are able to escape. Relic Plots Third Week Now on Andora, SHAWN and ASHLEY run into his old rival DR. WHARTON. Shawn had once naysayed one of Wharton’s theories which put them at odds. Both exchange blows while vying for the position to look after the relic. Things aren’t looking good and ASHLEY explains to SHAWN that Wharton will mostly likely win because of his influence in Andorian culture. A Changling arrives on the scene and kills Wharton to impersonate the doctor, in hopes of getting the relic. SHAWN and ‘WHARTON’ speak again, but Shawn notices something off - a Dominionese accent - and informs ASHLEY of his suspicions. Reporting the WHARTON to security, SHAWN and ASHLEY hope to prove he is right, but the Changling manages to fake the exam. Still convinced, Shawn takes things into his own hands and gets a weapon. At WHARTON’s acceptance speech, SHAWN and ASHLEY burst in and Shawn shoots the Changling, revealing it for what it was. They manage to get the relic but the Changling disappeared. #09 September, 2383 #09 September, 2383 #09 September, 2383